Only A Shadow
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: When Dark Link fails to kill the Hero of Time, what will his master, Ganondorf, do? Rated for scenes not appropriate for the sqeamish, faint of heart, or easily squicked. Mild shounenai between Ganondorf and Dark Link.


**Only a Shadow**

I was bored, so I wrote this. It started out as a bunch of dialogue and turned into this.

As far as warnings go, not much to say, except there's a lot of gore and stuff like that, which is why it's rated the way it is. Um, not much to say, except some shounen-ai between Mr. Dark and Mr. Dorf. That's it. And no, it's not that "OMG! IT'S SO ADORABLE," crap that most people write with shounen-ai. It's more of the "OMG! THAT'S SO DISTURBING," type.

Uh, yeah.

So, if you don't like that kind of stuff, swearing, males kissing each other, and other things, go away. I do accept flames, though if you get THAT upset enough over a FICTIONAL CHARACTER or a FICTIONAL PIECE OF WORK then do me a favor and go see someone.

So yeah, flame me if you want to.

But don't get pissed at me because I wrote a story about something I like. You don't have to. That's why they created **summaries**. And **warnings**. Ignoring MY warnings is the equivalent to dousing oneself in gasoline and lighting a match when someone told you **not** to. And then you regret ever doing it because you didn't WANT to light yourself ablaze.

So, anyway, feedback is welcome and encouraged. Flames are welcome as well, 'cause I need some firewood. So, onwards to the story.

* * *

"You are nothing. How can you have a future when you are nothing at all?"

That is what his master, Ganondorf, told him.

"Your purpose was to dispose of _him_, and you have failed me."

The evil one's eyes cast a look suggesting that the shadow stay where he was and not come near him, for fear of being contaminated by failure.

"I am sorry, master," the shadow said, pleading with him on his hands and knees.

"I will do better next time-"

"There will be no next time."

The shadow of his master's arch-nemesis, Link, looked at him.

"Please, master, do not kill me."

But it was too late, for Ganondorf would never go back on his word.

"What exactly did I say when I first sent you out?" the Gerudo asked, his arms folded over his broad chest as he sat in his throne, casting dirty looks at the creation.

Dark Link, in return, gulped and tried to not look him in the eye.

"You said you would reward me with immortality if I had killed _him_," the doppelganger said, the once stoic expression changed to one of pseudo-triumph.

"And if you did not?"

The shadow's look changed into a disappointed one to reflect his master's angry and distressed look.

"I would be killed by a beheading."

Ganondorf smiled.

And why did he smile? Because he was a very sadistic man, and the punishment for those who cannot defeat the Hero of Time was a beheading. It gave him great joy to restore some sort of honor back to his name by ridding himself of those who tarnished it.

In other words, he did not, and mostly would not, forgive people. And this was one such time.

In fact, he did not believe in "mercy killings" as one would call them. Mercy is for the weak, he always thought.

"You tarnished my honor and my dignity," the King of Thieves said, getting up and closing the distance between Dark Link and himself.

"And those who tarnish it will be rid of."

The shadow did not say a word, nor did he move nor did the expression on his face change.

"But before I kill you, my beloved creation," Ganondorf said as he took the shadow's face into his hand and turned it towards him.

"I want one last favor from you."

The favor? Let us just say that the favor was something no one would ever in their right mind, mentally unstable or not. But at this point, Dark Link didn't care. He wanted his master happy, and part of his reason for being was to serve his master.

Ganondorf kissed the shadow, his tongue slipping into his mouth and Dark's body being forced against the king of the Gerudo's.

Dark Link was not one to protest to an order, silent or no. He figured that his master was doing himself a favor by letting him experience pleasure just once in his life.

The man pulled away just as Dark Link was beginning to enjoy it and turned away.

"You will be executed tomorrow at sunrise. Do not be late."

With that, Ganondorf walked out of the room, leaving the shadow behind.

* * *

That morning, at sunrise, Ganondorf was seen sitting quite a ways from where the executioner and the one being executed were. The reason for this being that they did not want the prisoner's tainted blood on their king.

Ganondorf smirked, enjoying the view he had of Dark Link's head in the guillotine, ready for his head to start rolling on the ground like a dropped orange.

'This should be interesting,' he thought as they locked his head onto the restraining bar.

When Ganondorf motioned for the executioner to pull the cord, Dark Link took one last look at his master.

He remembered what Ganondorf had said before he was taken away to the so called "stage".

"_You are only a shadow. You mean nothing to me."_

That was the last thing that he would ever remember.

While he was recollecting, the blade dropped, and the crowd gasped in horror as blood started to squirt out of the now headless neck. A few squirts of blood were on the members of the "audience" that were close enough, and they seemed to be enjoying it, seeing the shadow's head roll on the ground, eyes up into his head.

Ganondorf laughed.

"You were only a shadow."

**Fin**


End file.
